There is perhaps no other type of pain any more agonizing and dehabilitating than the pain associated with back injuries or abnormalities associated with the back, spinal area, and lumbar area. As already eluded to, the pain associated with such injuries or conditions is often both persistent and tremendous. But of equal concern is the dehabilitating nature of such back conditions. An individual suffering from such often assumes a lifestyle that reflects an abstention from rigorous or even moderate exercise. Such individuals continue to live a life where they repeatedly withdraw from situations involving physical activity and exercise. Obviously, that is not a healthy approach, contributing to the back problem, inasmuch as exercise provides an opportunity to strengthen muscles, particularly back muscles which in turn can have a theraputic effect. In short, constructive exercise can go a long way toward correcting back problems.
It is widely accepted that swimming and water exercise in general is one of the most effective and efficient forms of exercise available. Not only does water exercise give the aerobic results desired, but such exercise tends to tone, firm and strengthen muscle groups, including back muscles, throughout the body.
Again, however, those individuals having back problems tend to avoid swimming and water sports such as water-skiing. There are a number of reasons for this. First and foremost, there is the pain associated with the back injury or condition that is brought to focus by swimming or any other exercise in the water. But other water sports such as water-skiing places a very substantial stress on the body and the back. Consequently, it makes sense for an individual with a back injury or problem participating in a water sport to wear some form of back support.
Therefore, there is a distinct need for a buoyant garment that will not only provide buoyancy for an individual but which will also provide positive back and lumbar support. Not only would such a buoyant garment that incorporates positive lumbar or back support structure enable people with back problems to be active in water environments, but such could also be used as a theraputic device for people with back problems.